It cannot do without eyes to operate computer, watch television, read books and newspaper, drive vehicle and play chess. Recently, most people spend much time in watching videos through non-mobile or mobile devices, such televisions, computers, desktops, laptops, tablets, phones etc., to cause visual impairment or a series of symptom such as eye dryness, discomfort, irritation, burning, redness, excess tearing, blurred vision, eye fatigue, soreness, strain, fear light, myopia, myopic astigmatism.
To prevent from any damage in eyes, there are many methods as developed in different ways. For example, it is easy to palliate eyestrain in our life by sleeping, dozing, closing eyes, sports, music, looking far, massaging eyes, wearing sunglasses, taking vitamins, taking eye drops, and so on. There are other methods to reduce irritation of eyes.
In conformity with such need in eye health, medicament, such as vitamins or herbal medicines or combinations thereof, have been proposed. But up to now, the medicaments beneficial to eye health are uncertain.
It is still desired to find or develop a non-toxic, non-antigenic, inexpensive eye-care agent for eye health.